Kishu's descise
by ShotoNemar
Summary: well over all at kishu's point of view and he has to wear a dress. At least pai thinks he has to. Kishu is to go under cover to 'spy' and 'research' on the humans. to bad for him, he isn't the one to decide this Deep Blue did. At least Ichigo is there!


**Hello, Usualy you know me to right ToS fanfics but since I got to Tokyo mew mew(A total rip off of Saylor Moon and all sorts of other mangas) I found out I was kishu(The only reason I watch the series) so I decided to make a fanfic on him^_^. Hope you don't mind smilies cause there all over the place^_^. Just so you know I do not Own tokyo mew mew, but I do own the computer I'm typing on and the mysterious Kitty *O*SPOILER for my own story…. I think, well enough talking, lets get to the story. Arigoto!(you will also learn very small amount of Japanese, If you already don't know meaning of Arigoto-thank you-)**

**Chapter one!_!-Koshi Batana**

I couldn't think, I was all confused back then… "Pai." I screamed in the unknowing space in front of me. I felt as empty as I did the day before, longing for my love, Ichigo…

The room was slightly dark with swirls of confusing lights in it the color of purple and green. The space of the room was gigantic and spaces the only spot to stand were broken down ruins that lay below me at the moment. The smooth brown surface created by the so called great Deep Blue.

Tart was floating above me and Pai was on another space of building that was also tethered and torn. As usual they both wore the same clothes and it was difficult to see if pai was smiling or not that is why I called to him.

Pia was a little cheery when he turned around and he even laughed a little, he was holding a more human like appearance outfit and a make-up kit in his hand. "I get to put this on you=^_^=" he was pretty confident.

"And why is that?" I unconsciously asked, even though I already knew why, I was supposed to go undercover as a human to 'spy' and 'research' on the humans. I was the one who talked to deep blue. "Can't I dress myself?"

"Yes," he was still confident, "but you have to wear what I pick out" I swore I heard a giggle, he was making fun of me, that monstrosity, I'll tear him to pieces, if only I could.

"Well then hurry up I don't want to deal with you for long" I was being snotty I didn't like the Idea of the whole thing. Dressing up, hiding right in front of Ichigo? Uh Uh, I disagree, but I had no foot in that decision.

"Here," He was finished, he handed me of what looked like a girls dress outfit. "Since your appearance seems like a girl you can wear this." The make-up bag had all sorts of things in it nail polish, lip balm, eye shadow; the sort of thing teenage girls would put on in my assorted colors.

"No." I instantly replied to the outfit, I was male, I deserved a male outfit. Or was I an it? Anyway it didn't matter at the moment; I refuse to wear a dress.

"Fine," He gave up and let me pick it out.

Tart instantly got up and gave me an idea, "You should not were a top." the suggestion made sense, after all most of us had a top on, in fact all of us did.

I took out an old pair of jeans and a long over jacket, not originally my colors of choice but to be under cover is to be unlike self, and that means not being girlish.

"I'll be back," I called taking a pair of scissors with me. My feet paddled behind as headed toward a quiet and comforting space to change.

-After the change-

I came out with my dark green hair combed and not tied at the front, my eyes settled down toward a darker appearance, but a bright white cape- coat, that had long sleeves and was open towards the chest. The jeans where tight and the average denim color, and wore brown boots underneath. The dark-green hair covered the points of my ears.

"You look like a lab-rat!" Tart laughed at my new appearance, I didn't like it but it was the best I could do.

"Who are you?" Pai joked; I was tempted to smack him in the face.

"My name is Koshi Batana," I replied with a fake identity, "I'm a sixteen year old boy who just came from Owara High school, a transfer student."

"Well you do look a little older…" Tart began to figure at it, putting his finger on his lips and looking up at the empty wall. "Have fun Koshi!" Tart waved as I decided to go to the human planet earth.

After the teleportation I looked around a bit taking my steps carefully. It was sort of hard to walk everywhere; I saw no use in the humans in this way. My step was troublesome but I managed to get where I needed (Wanted) to go. I was heading towards Ichigo's house and at a moment I thought I saw kitty ears on a little boys head.

The boy was short and probably twelve to fifteen years old. He had long black hair and blue eyes, and his black 'ears' stuck out like a sore thumb. He wore a black mask that seemed to cover only the top of his face and his outfit was sore too, it was some kind of brown cloak and a rope tying it down; it looked like he was some kind of monk thing wearing that… the brown cloak did not cover his arms, instead it was this sort of weird black elbow glove. As he turned around I saw a stubby tail that look kind of weird as well.

I thought _better keep an eye on him. _But the thought turned into an action. As I tried to turn around something stumbled upon me and knocked me over. It was Ichigo; her soft pretty face fell on me, again.

"Gomen. Gomen. Gomen." ("Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.") She apologized to me and got off of me, dusting her clothes off and helping me up as well.

I couldn't think, it was Ichigo after all, "I'm sorry," It was better being the enemy, "That was my fault." I giggled, wait I giggled, something's wrong with me.

"No, It wasn't," she then changed the subject. "My name Momomiya Ichigo. What is yours?" She waved out her cute little hand and smiled with her eyes closed. Her ears were poking out but that didn't matter to me, because she was just cute that way.

After brushing her ears away with my hand softly, "Don't worry, it's just a strand of hair." I smiled; I didn't want anyone to see her sexy ears like that. "Hm.. that's better," I mumbled to her. "My name is Koshi Batana, I'm kind of new here, and could you help me?"

"Sure," She seemed to except, "Where you come from?" I heard her question, she almost seemed unreasonable, throwing questions instead of helping me. Then I heard a whisper in her pocket.

"Ichigo, Ichigo!" It was the little brat computer, Masha, although he is fluffy*-*, "Alien, Alien!" The thing screamed at her; wiggling against her arms. I glared at masha, I was mad at the thing.

"Hold on a second." She made a strange crazy girl face and looked back at masha. "Where?" She asked the robot hoping for an answer.

"Over there! Over There!" Masha pointed at me, but as soon as that happened I saw the cat person again.

"Sorry have to go." I pushed her out of the way and went to chase the cat, man it was not easy (to used to floating..T.T'). "Get back here!" I shouted across Tokyo, but as soon as I got to the man there was a cat in place of him. In fact it was no ordinary house cat it had to short of a tail.

"Meow," The cat spoke, it looked homeless and I know deep blue won't like it but….. I can't help it was too cute. I picked it up softly and held it close. It then started to purr and lick my face, "meow meow."

As I walked back toward the entrance of the space ship, or so called world Deep blue created, I thought, _Pai is surely going to kill me_. That thought didn't bother me though, it was just a cat after all, and the cat couldn't be deadly. In fact it was a little too friendly.

As I reached base I caught the evilness in Pai's eyes, you could tell he was already mad at me. "Why did you bring such a monstrosity home?" He was mad at me I knew it. Pai stood up and clenched his fists, his face turned red and he went to grab the cat out of my hands.

The cat began to wiggle and scream which seemed unusual for a kitty to do. "Let me GO! You little….." the cat started to cuss. (Strange enough that I'm an alien) "I'll destroy you all! I call upon the water goddess, give me thy sword!" and the cat transformed back into that strange little person again and a red-bladed katana based sword appeared into his right hand, he began to attack.

So in the thought of this I quickly pulled out my swords in a great threat to the neko(If you don't know what a neko is I don't know what you are but it means half cat half human creature) "dragon swords." The twin blades appeared in my hand and I began to attack the kitty=3. "DIE!" thinking _Now why did I bring this thing home again, oh yah, it was cute. _

Pai brought out his fan alien weapons and did his usual spells, boring, "Rai, Fai, Zhu," He screamed at the neko, the element shocking the poor kitty to death.

Then I heard a Shout from afar. "_Enough!"_ we all stopped and looked in the direction.

**Holy cows of judgment! That was a short chapter, don't you worry though, I'll add another on soon^_^ Syonara(Goodbye), till we meet again.**


End file.
